El mejor dia de mi vida!
by steamvalm
Summary: Retoma despues de la guerra de Gea. One-shot Salí corriendo, Leo y Jason me seguían mientras que Frank se había transformado en un pastor alemán y nos alcanzaba a cuatro patas. Cuando me voltee para ver a la diosa ya no estaba. No te hagas muchas ilusiones, Perseus –retumbo una voz en mis oídos- lo hice solo por mi hija


**Percy Jackson no me pertenece**

Letras deslumbrantes se movían por la oscura ciudad entera, parecían escaparse de los carteles brillantes y resplandecientes que colgaban en todas partes de los grandes edificios o de las tiendas de comida. El tránsito era terrible, los coches volaban por doquier como si fueran una bandada de aves queriendo atrapar un carrito lleno de maíz. Los padres con sus hijos, tenían dinosaurios de juguete o dulces en sus manitos. Una muchedumbre de chicas (posiblemente hijas de la diosa del amor) entra a toda velocidad a las tiendas de ropa, dejando completamente vacío el lugar.

Cerca de la plaza central, se presentaba un concierto de imagine dragons , así que ya podrían hacerse una idea de cuantos fans estaban a punto de derribar el sitio. Alrededor de este, se encontraban los artesanos aprovechando la oportunidad de vender sus cosas para ganar una buena fortuna. Además había un carnaval a unas calles, no tan lejos de una de las mejores universidades. Una noche de pura diversión.

Sin menor duda, era la mejor noche de amigos para festejar y perder el tiempo en la ciudad. Después de todo del asunto de Gea, los titanes y los gigantes, merecía unas largas y hermosas vacaciones. Había pasado por lo peor de su vida, todavía tenía pesadillas sobre eso, pero ahora podía disfrutar de su vida en roma, estudiar en una buena universidad y lo mejor de todo es que estaba con su novia. Ahora ella estaba en una reunión, un asunto importante con un representante acerca de realizar un proyecto.

- Quien habrá dejado eso ahí?

Un carrito de supermercados estaba abandonado al lado de un roble. Adentro está repleto de fuegos artificiales, comida y una bolsa llena de cotillón. Leo mostraba una sonrisa radiante, sus jeans negros combinaban con sus zapatos, una camisa blanca a penas arrugada y para no morirse de frío llevaba un saco de su talla. Parecía que tenía un smoking, a diferencia de Frank. El grandulón era enorme, unos pantalones deportivos y de tronco para arriba, unas orejeras y un buzo con capucha suave bordo con el logo de los juegos olímpicos. Cuando lo veías a los dos parecían esos tipos famosos, bien arreglados y perfectos.

- No hay nadie alrededor - dijo Jason

Tenía un logo de Superman en su remera azul oscuro, traía unos jeans que iban perfecto con lo demás. Su campera estaba abierta de una forma para que la bufanda le protegiera totalmente el cuello, no era una de esas noches calurosas. Y por supuesto estaba yo, con un gorro de tela, como los de papa Noel que usan en navidad, sólo que este era azul y me dejaba unos mechones de pelo afuera. Una campera rompe vientos, con un cuellito y unos guantes para no congelarme las manos.

- Salimos para divertirnos, no? - pregunté, embolsando una sonrisa mientras que los miraba.

Frank fue el primero en tomarlo, leo se subió arriba de este con cuidado para no destrozar nada y yo me coloque en el frente. Jason se ató una capa roja, tomó unas bolsas llena de cotillón y puso huevos dentro de esta, cuando terminó se elevó en el aire, dejándonos debajo de él. El hijo de Marte nos llevó a una esquina, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando pero luego reaccione. El carnaval estaba justo en frente de nosotros y para llegar a él, teníamos que lanzarnos en picada. Íbamos a volar en el tiempo, era tan alta que era difícil que no te diera vértigo con sólo mirarla.

Leo se colocó un cono puntiagudo sobre su cabeza, extrajo de su saco algo parecido a unos tubos metálicos y lo atornillo en el carrito. Se escabullo dentro de este y allo unas botellas con espuma blanca y lo vacío todo en los tubos. Me dio unos lentes rojos con puntos blancos y me los puse junto con un bigote falso. Al rato tome una corneta de aire para llamar la atención de toda la multitud.

- Tío, espero que estén grabando - suspiro Leo meneando la cabeza con un aire feliz.

- Prepárense! - grito Frank, estaba a unos metros de nosotros

- cuando cuente hasta tres!

Ambos nos agarramos firme del changuito - Superman rubio, estás listo? - me burle

-esto sin duda va a pasar a ser historia - estaba sonriendo como un completo psicópata, vi una vez más a la multitud y me los imagine después de esto. Esto iba a ser épico.

- EY! Ustedes! que creen que están haciendo! - grito un policía. Por poco me lo confundía por un cerdo con uniforme azul. Nos estaba lanzando dagas por los ojos, le guiñe el ojo mientras que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-¡TRES!

-NOOO!

Cuando Frank corrió hacia nosotros se fue convirtiendo en algo enorme, marrón con cuernos. Venía a toda velocidad como si fuéramos un punto rojo vivo. No sentí nada al principio pero sabía que íbamos a los cuatro vientos. No se habían enterado de nosotros hasta que toque la corneta, Leo y Jason los llenaban de espuma, yemas de huevos y cotillón. Frank se había convertido en un águila para alcanzarnos, después se agarró firmemente del carrito, como si lo estuviera conduciendo.

- Acá el tío LEO!

Lo primero que escuchamos fueron los insultos de las chicas maquilladas.

- Recuérdenme la próxima traer la cámara- les dije

Los niños levantaban los brazos para ser empapados por la espuma. Toda la gente que estaba ahí gritando, creía que era parte del espectáculo, así que no me preocupe mucho en los millones de problemas que íbamos a tener.

- MIREN! ES SUPERMAN! - un chico grito a todo pulmón señalando a Jason. Este saludo a todos como si fuera a salvar el día. Nos sacaban fotos como si fuera la última vez que lo hacían. Ya me imaginaba el día siguiente en los periódicos.

"Delincuentes juveniles destruyendo la ciudad y lastimando a la multitud"

- WOHOOO! - frank estaba riendo de pura felicidad como nosotros.

- Oh mierda... - dijo Leo. Me di la vuelta y vi que nos estaban siguiendo 4 coches de policías - no es bueno...

- Quedéis allí, mocosos malcriados - grito un oficial desde el auto.

- Dalee! y después nos vamos a tomar un café, que te parece? - le grito Jason y lo fulmino con la mirada. Tome una pistola de corcho y le dispare a las ruedas. Estas hicieron un chillido y en minutos se desfilaron.

- Cuando te atrape! Te llevaré directamente a la cárcel! DELINCUENTE! - le hizo señales al otro coche que paro de golpe y trató de bajar lo más rápido posible con sus piernitas.

- Vale, si nos alcanzas! BOLA DE MOCO! – respondió Frank

- ay Frank te pásate con esa, chicos podrán...?

- No hay problema - lo interrumpieron al unísono el hijo de Júpiter y de Marte. Jason voló hacia ellos y mancho sus coches con los últimos huevos que quedaban y no olían muy bien. Frank reemplazo sus piernas con las de un león, nos fue impulsando yendo cada vez más rápido. Gire para ver una fuente de agua, y salpique un poco la calle para que los perdiéramos, Leo me ayudó satisfecho pero cuando intento ya no arrojar más espuma se trabo el tubo.

Ya nos pasamos del carnaval, cada vez nos seguían más policías. Estábamos tan concentrados en ellos que no vimos la rampa que estaba adelantó nuestro y literalmente volamos. Me fijé para donde nos íbamos a estrellar. Era la universidad más grande que vi, estaba repleto de estudiantes entrando pero cuando nos vieron se alejaron de inmediato. Con mucha suerte todavía llevábamos puestas las cabezas, Jason nos siguió detrás, Frank intento con no atropellar a nadie. Estábamos arranzando con todo, Leo intentaba destrabar el tubo de espuma para dejar de empapar a los profesores que gritaban indignados, los alumnos hacían un grito de triunfo y revoleaban sus cuadernos al aire.

- Bien hecho Gente! - grito leo

- oh... por... dios - tartamudeo Frank. El coche del jefe gordo entró a la universidad destruyendo completamente los casilleros y todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Le arrebate a Leo él tubo y le apunte al coche.

- TE METERÉ A LA CÁRCEL! ASQUEROSO NIÑO! - mascullo el oficial, estaba rojo como un tomate por la rabia. Jason estaba sacando a los chicos del camino para que no los llevara puesto, Frank salto del carrito y lo ayudó también, dejándonos sólo a Leo y a mí.

- que pasa viejo soquete? no podes atraparnos? - lo burló Leo y le disparo la espuma y todo lo que había en el carro pero este activo el parabrisas.

El auto comenzó a echar humo negro y a hacer enormes ruidos. Cuando creí que íbamos a perderlo me equivoque. El carrito ya no iba rápido, en un momento el policía salió del auto. No nos dimos cuenta y salimos volando hacia el frente. Sentí toda mi cara raspada y con rasguños, cuando creí que estaba sangrando en mi pecho, una bolsa grande de ladrillos que me aplastaba contra el piso.

Los alumnos estaban en pánico, la alarma sonaba. Sentía algunas cañerías rotas al rededor nuestro, el humo gris se expandió alrededor mío, no veía a Leo, ni a Frank o Jason pero me di una idea de que estaban cerca. La bola de grasa me estaba sacando el aire, cuando alce un poco la cabeza para ver, me encontré con unos ojos grises tormentosos que se veían terriblemente peligrosos. En frente mío se hallaba parada la diosa Atenea.

Llevaba en mi rostro una mezcla de Furia, Pánico, Resentimiento, Enojo y sorpresa al mismo tiempo. Le dedique una mirada de ayuda pero dudaba que lo hiciera, ella me quería ver muerto. Los directivos, la poca gente que quedaba acá se nos vinieron para ver. Un par de jefes de seguridad me levantaron y me empujaron contra la pared más cercana que había. El oficial tardó unos minutos en levantarse y cuando lo hizo comenzó a gritarme en la cara.

- haha! niño debilucho! creías que te ibas a salir con la tuya con todas esas cosas que robaste? sin duda alguna eres un ladrón - me escupió mientras que me lo decía, se fijó en mi antebrazo y abrió los ojos con un tono triunfante - enfréntate con nosotros, cobarde!

Me voltee tan rápido que no les di tiempo para reaccionar, le pegue una pata en el estómago al de mi izquierda mientras que evitaba un agarre. El otro intento golpearme y lo esquive. Cuando intente noquearlo, el oficial me apuntó con el arma justo en el pecho donde me sangraba.

- Movete y caerás como una mosca - dijo sonriendo. Sus dientes eran repulsivos, es más le faltaban algunos. Si aún tuviera mi talón de alquiles habría sido genial - puedo matarte si queres estúpido - continuo - tengo el poder y la justificación. Acabas de destruir media universidad y casi matas a los alumnos...

- Perdón si lo interrumpo oficial - dijo la diosa. La miramos con el ceño fruncido, no sabía que iba a decir pero no estaba seguro si era algo bueno o malo- pero el que realizó esas acciones fue usted mismo

El oficial parecía algo avergonzado por las miradas que le lanzaban. Se quedó callado por unos minutos hasta que por fin hablo.

- no tiene pruebas...

- puede fijarse en las cámaras de seguridad, estoy segura de que todavía funcionan - lo interrumpió.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no le salió nada. Los demás estaban con las cejas hundidas, viéndolo como un mentiroso. Vi a Leo a unos metros. Jason y Frank lo estaban ayudando para levantarse y encontraron mi mirada. Les hice un gesto y entendieron. Nadie parecía verme, cuando mire a Atenea, no pude descifrar su mirada. El oficial retrocedió unos pasos y guardo el arma en el bolsillo sigilosamente. Tome mi oportunidad. Los mire de nuevo y asintieron. Frank se convirtió en un oso para llamar la atención, cosa que resultó. Salí corriendo, Leo y Jason me seguían mientras que Frank se había transformado en un pastor alemán y nos alcanzaba a cuatro patas. Cuando me voltee para ver a la diosa ya no estaba.

«No te hagas muchas ilusiones, Perseus» –retumbo una voz en mis oídos- «lo hice solo por mi hija»

Sonreí

Salimos lo mejor que pudimos. Ya estábamos afuera.

Me di cuenta que me faltaba algo en la cabeza– ahh perdí mi gorrito azul

-Hombre! Fue el mejor día de mi vida!

-Te estas olvidando la parte en donde casi nos matan.. – le dijo Frank mientras que controlaba el lugar por si salían más policías

-¿Lo hacemos mañana de nuevo? – nos dijo Leo mientras que intentaba abrazarnos a los tres.

**Esta es mi primera historia, espero que les haya gustado**

**Avísenme si es así!**


End file.
